


Foreverglow

by Quinnoid



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Pearl Is Gay, Songfic, pink pearl gets a new nickname
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinnoid/pseuds/Quinnoid
Summary: Pearl/Pink Pearl oneshot vaguely exploring some trauma, partially just giving Pink Pearl a new nickname. And singing. And crying.
Relationships: Pearl/Pink Diamond's Pearl (Steven Universe), Pearl/Pink Pearl, Pearl/Volleyball
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Foreverglow

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Foreverglow ~ Lindsey Stirling

After they unfused, the Pearls sat on the beach long after Steven went to bed, one resting her head against the others shoulder as they watched the moon rise. Pearl stroked her hand through the neat pink hair, ruffling it slightly. A pale pink hand rested lightly on her leg, almost seeking permission. Pearl intertwined their fingers again, marveling at the feeling. Pearl’s rarely interacted on Homeworld, and it was a soothing comfort to feel a form so similar to her own. What she had once seen as sharp angles and hard lines became gentle slopes and curves, the similarities between her form and the one curled against hers perfectly in sync.

“Do you like Steven’s nickname for you?” She whispered, hesitant to break the calm surrounding them. 

“Oh, I suppose so.” Came the soft reply. “It reminds me a lot of  _ her _ though.”

“I see. Would you like something else?”

Pink Pearl shifted back to look up at Pearl. The cracks on her face had healed, for the most part, but her eye was still gone. Pearl wondered if she would ever be able to heal enough for it to return. 

“I wouldn’t want to upset him. Besides, Volleyball is.. Cute.” 

Pearl hummed. “I guess. I had another one in mind though, if you’d like to hear it.”

“Oh, yes!” 

“Lea.” Pink Pearl shuffled back onto Pearl’s shoulder, and squeezed Pearl’s hand.

“Why Lea?”

“Well,” Pearl chuckled. “There’s this old movie series that Steven loves. Oh, a movie is like a story or a play but recorded so you can watch it over and over again whenever you’d like. It’s called Star Wars, and to sum up a very long, very overplayed story, there’s a character that reminds me of you. She’s his favorite too. Her name is Leia, and she has those same cute hair buns that you do. She was a part of the Rebellion, and very brave, and always kind. And I know Lea isn’t Leia, but I think either would be very nice, if you like them.”

“Oh! I love Lea!” Lea giggled. 

“I’m glad, Lea,” Pearl murmured into the soft pink hair, smiling wide.

“Do you have a nickname?”

“Well, if you consider Amethyst’s… creations to be nicknames, yes, I do have a few.” Pearl sighed. “P and Pierogi. Neither of which I’m terribly fond of. A while back Steven gave me the nickname Earl, but that was more of a disguise.”

“Hmm,” Lea thought for a moment. “I’d like to find one for you.”

Something warm washed through Pearl. Her face was starting to hurt from how much she’d been smiling, but it just felt so right with Lea.

“I’d like that a lot.”

They fell back into a comfortable silence. Lea pointed up at a diamond shaped constellation. “There’s the Authority. Minus one.”

Pearl nodded, waiting for her to continue.

“I miss her. So much.” Lea whispered. A single tear dripped down her cheek and onto Pearl’s shoulder. “It hurts, Pearl.”

“I know,” She whispered back, wrapping Lea in a hug. “I miss her too.”

Quietly, Pearl hummed the opening bars to a song she vaguely remembered. Lea perked up some, looking up at her in awe.

  
“You sing?” 

“Sometimes. Would you like me to sing something for you?” Lea nodded.

_ “Starry night _

_ Speck of white _

_ Would you know you’re made of light _

_ If you, weren’t born into the dark? _

_ Did you know? _

_ Down below _

_ Worlds beyond will see you glow _

_ Long, long after you’re gone…” _

Pearl trailed off, chest feeling tight. Lea sniffled. 

“You have a beautiful voice,” She smiled sadly. “This song.. It feels like it was written just for her.”

“Yes it does,” Pearl brushed her hand over Lea’s shoulder, trying to comfort her. 

_ “Your shine won’t last forever, _

_ But you’ll foreverglow.. _

_ Your shine won’t last forever, _

_ But you’ll foreverglow.. _

_ Your shine won’t last forever, _

_ But you’ll foreverglow..” _

She stopped again as tears trickled down her own face. Under her chin, she felt Lea take a shuddering breath. 

_ “ _ _ Starry night _

_ Speck of white _

_ Would you know you're made of light _

_ If you were born into the dark? _

_ Did you know? _

_ Down below _

_ Worlds beyond would see you glow _

_ Long, long after you're gone…” _

Pearl joined her for the last chorus, their melody so similar to their fusion.

_ “Your shine won’t last forever, _

_ But you’ll foreverglow.. _

_ Your shine won’t last forever, _

_ But you’ll foreverglow.. _

_ Your shine won’t last forever, _

_ But you’ll foreverglow..” _

Lea broke off the last verse with a quiet sob and buried her head into Pearl’s chest. Pearl hugged her even tighter, fighting the temptation to kiss her forehead.

“Will this hurt ever go away?” Lea whispered. “Will I ever be able to move on? To forgive her?”

Pearl wished she had the answers. She didn’t even know whether she could move on and forgive Rose, much less Pink, despite knowing how much the Diamond must have regretted what had happened. Instead, she could only sit silently and let Lea cry. Gently, she shrugged off her jacket and wrapped it around Lea’s shoulders. It wasn’t much, and it wasn’t like it could provide her with any warmth, but she hoped the gesture was comforting. She shook her head. Her past insecurities were no help now.

“I guess we’ll figure that out together. If you’d like.” Pearl murmured. Lea nodded, her sniffles fading into silence. Singing sparks danced through her form, the first sign of fusing. Slowly, the borders between herself and Lea faded, and someone else, someone happier, someone less pained, began to exist again. And through them, two others became a little happier, felt a little less pain, healed a little bit more.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear WIP ch7 is coming soon, tonight or tomorrow, but I had to write this. SU:F is breaking my heart into a million pieces and I need Pearl/Lea (Volleyball is not okay) fics but ugh there's not many yet and I just want to see my baby happy and okay.
> 
> I've been wanting to write Foreverglow for a few months now, ever since I heard it really, bc goddamn if it isn't about PD/Rose. But I never had the right circumstances unTIL VOLLEYBALL HIT ME IN THE FEELS. May write an epilogue, idk. (If I do, would you want it to focus on trauma PD/Rose caused and healing from that or Pearl/Lea being gay and happy?)


End file.
